The Sylvesters Vacation in Hawaii
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and eighty-four: And on this vacation Brittany discovered the wonder of the ocean... and strawberries.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"The Sylvesters Vacation in Hawaii"  
Sue & Brittany 10  
Companion to the Sylvesters Series, , 2nd of 3 in Sylvesters Summer Vacation set **

"Brittany, come on now," she called out, shaking her head as she set out their room service breakfast. "I know your hearing isn't failing with old age, you're ten years old! Get in here before it gets cold," she moved to the sliding door left open, walking out to the balcony looking over the ocean below. She just had to take a moment and observe before looking down to her right.

Sitting on the ground, arms hanging through the bars of the rails, Brittany sat staring out to the horizon… It was almost as though she was waiting for something to happen, and until that came, she couldn't be bothered. Sue crouched down next to her, sweeping her daughter's blonde hair away from her ear."

"I had them put extra strawberries on your pancakes," she whispered to her, which got her to break eye contact with the water and look back to her mother. "The problem there is while you're sitting here, those pancakes are getting colder by the second." That was all it took to get her back on her feet and into the room. Sue followed, and the two of them sat to their breakfast. "You remember what I told you last night, right?" Brittany nodded, still attending to her strawberries. "Repeat it to me?" She looked up, swallowed the bite.

"Don't leave the room, don't let anyone in, don't use the phone unless it's to call m… you, and don't go into the mini bar," Brittany recited evenly. Sue nodded, rewarding this by donating her strawberries and her pineapple. Brittany grinned.

"I'll be back in a few hours, and then we can go to the beach, okay?" Brittany nodded, mid-strawberry. Sue gave her a smile, getting up and moving to kiss the top of her head before heading out of the hotel room. Brittany went on eating her breakfast, legs happily swinging under the table.

Once she was done, she plopped down on the bed to watch the television, which her mother had left on the kids' channel. It'd keep her entertained a while.

This was all the vacation they could have, Sue bringing her along to Nationals. She couldn't take her to all the cheer-related events or practices, which meant her having to leave Brittany behind in the room until she could return to her. It wasn't ideal, but she had long learned this was a possibility. There was also the issue that she was growing more and more aware that her daughter had a tendency to wander off, a quality Sue had no problem assigning to 'Joe DNA.' She found though that, in assuring her what they'd do upon her return, she gave Brittany something that kept her right where Sue needed her to be, in the room, waiting.

After the show had ended, Brittany had gone back to the balcony, sat where she'd been sitting before. She could stare at the ocean forever…

As much as it could be easy, passing time with television and ocean watching, there was part of her who wanted to just ask 'take me with you?' when she'd off to do these cheer things. She liked watching the Cheerios dance, she liked watching her mother work… She just wanted to be with her.

When she heard the door open, a few hours later, she sprang up and peeked inside. Once she saw it was indeed her mother, she smiled and ran up to her. "Did you win?"

"Well it was only practice," Sue pointed out. "But I do think we were the best," she nodded confidently. That made Brittany smile. "Let's get you ready for the beach," she ushered her to get changed. Brittany looked up at her.

"You're not coming?" she asked, confused.

"I am; I'll get ready after." Brittany nodded, as though to say 'oh, yes, of course.' They may not have gotten to spend as much time together as they'd hope, but they made the most of what they had. 'Just a little' would always be better than 'none at all.'

THE END

_And on my way out, a little survey of sorts! It's for something to come later ;)_

_Give me ONE show you love the episode titles from [you can put along 3 to 5 of those episode titles along with it!]_

_[Still need 9 more!]_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
